Opposites Attract
by quiple
Summary: No-one knows how or why they fit together so well....


**A/N: Hi everyone! I had a sudden random stroke of inspiration during my double maths class again and this came out. Funny how nearly all my ideas are formed during double maths. Anyways, I'm so sorry about the delay of 'Love Story'! Blame massive writer's block and the innability to get inside of Noah's head. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and I hope this makes up for it. Hope you like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No-one knows how or why they fit together so well.

Claire was the pretty, popular, kind cheerleader who got straight 'A's.

Pure.

Untainted.

Loved by all.

Elle was the psychotic, sadistic sociopath that everyone avoided because they feared that she would fry them if they ever pissed her off.

Tainted.

Contaminated.

Unloved by almost everyone.

Claire had the picture perfect family that actually loved and cared for her.

Elle's father treated her like a failed lab experiment and her mother is buried six feet under the ground.

To Elle and everyone else, Claire is the embodiment of female perfection.

To almost everyone, Elle is a freak, a mentally unstable psychopath who could reduce you to a charred skeleton with her ability if you gave her reason to.

_Almost _everyone, that is.

To Claire, Elle is imperfectly perfect. The fact that Elle went through what she went through and is still the person she is today amazes her. She feels special because she is the only person who is allowed to see who she really is. She knows that Elle is really a sweet, shy and caring person. Elle is a person who would do anything to make her happy and protect her when she needed to.

Elle knows Claire better than she knows herself. She knows that Claire has a very different side to her. She knows under that mask of perfection lies a hurt, confused little girl who just desperately wants to be a grown up and save the world with her extraordinary gift. When Claire takes off the mask and shows Elle her other side, she tries to figure out a way to comfort her, but Claire always says by her merely being there, it helps more than anything else. Elle doesn't understand why this is, but she doesn't question it, mostly because at this point Claire is almost always crying into her chest.

Claire never has to worry about Elle not being there. After all, she does live with her. Elle is always there to hug her in the happy times and there to hold her tighter in the hard times. Always there to whisper words of encouragement to her and whisper word of comfort. Always there to snuggle up to when watching romantic movies and always there to hide into when watching horror movies.

Elle never understood love. Such a difficult and confusing thing, love. Her daddy always taught her that love was bad and a sign of weakness and to guard herself properly so she didn't fall in love. But with Claire, it didn't feel like a weakness. It wasn't a bad thing either. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Claire is and forever will be the best thing that happens to her. She vowed to forever and always be there for her and protect her and for once, she intends to keep the promise.

No-one knows how or why they fit together so well.

One half is perfect.

Pure.

Untainted.

Loved by all.

The other half is psychotic.

Tainted.

Contaminated.

Unloved by almost all.

Together, they are inseparable.

Happy.

In love.

Envied by all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, that's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and it would be great if you reviewed. Might help get rid of writer's block and I will watch as many episodes of Heroes containing Noah in it as my internet usage will allow. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
